Draw A Circle Without You
by ChopstickGirl241
Summary: It's a tough life for men living in the U.S. of A. who have the rare ability to give birth. But male mothers Alfred and Feliciano manage as well as they can. But what happens when their ex-lovers suddenly come back into the picture 8 years later, the same ex-lovers that dumped them and never found out about the pregnancy? Read on and find out. Rated M for lemon and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Feli, I'm back!" Alfred called as he strolled into the apartment of his next door neighbour and best friend.

"Ciao Alfredo, welcome back!" The bubbly Italian addressed his friend by his nickname and turned off the stove. "You're just in time, the pasta is done!" Feliciano hummed to himself while he set out the plates and served the pasta.

"Good thing too. Woo! Working at McDonald's but not being allowed to eat any of those succulent burgers is like pure torture dude. I'm freakin' starving!" Alfred took his seat next to Feliciano. "So, how were Libby and the others?"

Feliciano finished serving then took his own seat and called out into the other room. "Roberto, Lib-bella (Lib- buh- bella), Krystina, Lotti, time for dinner bambinos!" The four children scurried into the room and took their respective seats before chowing down. Libby only stopping to wave to her Mama before she joined the others.

"They were angels as always Alfredo! Though it seems they were rather hungry." Feli and Alfred shared a laugh before they too began to eat as well, although, in a more civilized manor than their children. This was the norm for this pair of friends and neighbours. Alfred would come home around dinner time from his 6-5 job at Mckie D's while Feliciano worked out of his home as an artist and tailor, made dinner, and watched the children when they came home from school. They really were so lucky to have such a happy life. One they could not have without each other.

It is hard to believe that just 8 years ago, Feliciano was on the verge of suicide and Alfred was fairing no better. Life was tough for men like them. Men who could not only get pregnant, but also had bastard boyfriends who dumped them before they could even break the bizarre news. Feliciano didn't know what to do. He never told anyone that he was pregnant. Not Ludwig, the man whom he would have readily died for but left him when he needed him most, not his twin brother, who had a hatred for everyone and everything, and certainly not his grandfather, who was a wealthy yet carefree Mafia boss. So the only thing Feli could do was run away. Run away and try to find some sanctuary where no one would hate him and or judge him for being a screw-up and a pregnant male.

Alfred, at the time, had been in a similar situation. He too had an older twin brother, a bastard ex-boyfriend, who he found out later was cheating on him, and a parental guardian that he couldn't tell his secret to too. When he first found out, he was a mixture of being baffled and being ashamed. His brother Matthew, bless the saint, tried to comfort his brother and find out what was wrong, but Alfred just couldn't tell him. How could he? His brother already did so much for him and he'd taken him for granted for so many years. To tell him that Al ROYALLY screwed up by getting pregnant (which was supposed to be impossible for men) would be like adding insult to a long time injury, not to mention another mess Alfred had gotten himself into that Matthew would have to help him with. No, not this time. He made his own bed, so he should sleep in it, as their father would say. So he packed up his things, dropped out of high school (he was a junior when he got pregnant), left his family a note and left the safety of his hometown and family to make his own life somewhere that he'd be accepted.

Now of course, it's not normal for men to get pregnant. A man getting pregnant is even less believable than the virgin birth of Jesus Christ. But it is real, and apparently very much so. There's actually a special website that is exclusively for pregnant males and their partners. However, anyone who should just so happen to come across this website believes that it is a hoax or some type of gag, which is probably the only reason it's never caused any unwanted attention from 'normal people' or the media.

The website even gave locations in towns and states that are gay friendly and mpreg friendly, which was even more rare. And that's how Feli and Al first met. They happened to choose the same location (given that there were only about 5 to choose from) and just so happened to move in next to each other. Being pregnant and having similar experiences, the two became fast friends and have been looking out for each other ever since.

Over the years, they became dependent on each other. Neither has had a boyfriend or a lover or even bothered to try to go out on a date since they were dumped 8 years ago. Although at one point, the friends attempted a romance, just to see if anything was there. But they didn't get very far. It was only kissing and a little light groping, but it felt so empty, not to mention uncomfortable. In fact, after they stopped their horrid attempt, they laughed about it and agreed to work better as best friends.

Which brought them back to the present. Where Feli was clearing the dishes and Alfred was wiping the children's messy faces. "So Libby, tell mommy, how was school today?"

"It was great Mama! Robby (Roberto) and I got paired up as partners during Math class and we had to do times tables which are super hard but we did so good that we got up to 6 on the times tables which was more than everyone else so teacher gave us candy!" The ashen-haired girl giggled excitedly. Her sky blue eyes that mirrored her mother's own sparkled while she told the story.

Alfred just smiled and ruffled her hair. "That's wonderful Libby! You make Mama so proud!" He gave his little girl a quick hug. "And what about the rest of you?" Al looked over to the Italian children. He always thought it was cute how all three of them shared their mother's stray curl on the sides of their heads. "It was good Auntie Allie," Krystina spoke first. "I liked music the best today because we got to sing fun songs!" "I liked art class because it was nice and quiet…" Lotti spoke shyly. "Yeah, well I could have gotten the candies all by myself without you Lib, cuz I actually study!" "Hey! Shut up Robby, you got stuck on the 4's and some of the 5's and I helped!" "I would have figured them out eventually…but you didn't know anything 'cause you barely study!" "I do study!" "Nuh-uh!" "Yeah-huh!" "Nuh-uh!" "At least I'm not an asshole like you Robby!"

"WHAT?!" Alfred suddenly screamed which made all the bickering cease and the children go silent. "Young lady, did you just say what I think you did?" He looked her dead in the eye, his usual goofy smile gone and he was now in full parent/serious mode.

Libby gulped and chuckled nervously. "U-uhm…no?" "Liberty Anya Jones," Oh god, her full name. "I am your mother so do not lie to me. If you think I'm going to tolerate a little potty mouth and a liar then you've got another thing coming missy."

At this point, Libby looked like she was going to cry, as most children do when they know they're in big trouble. "I-I'm sorry mommy! I did-un(didn't) mean it!" She sniffled and began to cry. "J-just I heard mommy say it when people are being mean I thought was s'ok word…-hiccup- I'm sorry mommy!" She bawled in her chair and rubbed her eyes.

Alfred blinked. He took a deep breath and his expression softened a bit. "Libby honey, that's still a very bad word that only grown-ups can use. Even though they shouldn't. But it's a bad word and you know that. Now I don't want you to say that bad word ever again or you'll be in big trouble young lady. Do you understand?" His tone was a bit softer but still just as serious.

"Y-yes mommy…" She sniffled and dried her eyes.

"Good girl." He smiled and hugged her, stroking her head and telling her that he wasn't mad anymore and that everything was fine.

Krystina and Lotti were relieved that the air wasn't so tense anymore but Roberto just rolled his eyes. 'Man what a cry baby…' He thought to himself.

"Alright, Libby, why don't you go to your rooms and gather your things so we can go back to our apartment?" Libby nodded. "Yes mommy." Libby left to the Italian children's room with said children following her. While Alfred picked up his empty dish and brought it to the sink where Feli was doing dishes and looking like he was about to burst out laughing.

Alfred cocked a fine, blonde eyebrow. "What's so funny dude?"

Feliciano couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. He laughed till his sides hurt and dried a tear that slipped from his eyes.

"Heh heh…forgive me my friend but that was so precious! Ha ha, I know it is wrong but children swearing is always hilarious!" He chuckled and cleared his throat, getting the last of the giggles out. "Ha…I had to hold that in while you gave Lib-bella the 'serious talk'."

Alfred blinked but then laughed a little himself. "I guess it is kinda funny from an outside party. But I was not expecting that. I mean like kids fight all the time but you never want to hear them using those kinds of words, ya know man?"

"Yes, I do know what you mean. One time I heard my little Roberto use the word 'damn' in a sentence and I was stuck at half way between scolding him and laughing about it."

With that the two friends shared one last laugh before Alfred said his thank you's and good bye's as he left with Liberty to their own apartment, which was right next door of course.

The next morning, Alfred had gone work and the children had left for school. By now it was already 10:30 AM and Feliciano was hard at work on his sewing machine when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He blinked. 'Who could that be?' He was sure he didn't have any clients coming over today. Then again, he did accept walk-ins so maybe it was a customer. He left his work station and headed to the door, opening it enough to see the other person's face. But what awaited him on the other side of the door was something that he'd never had expected in a million years. "-gasp- L-ludwig…?" Feliciano's amber-brown eyes went wide as did the bright-blue eyes of the tall, blonde, German before him. "Feliciano…?"


	2. Chapter 2

"L-ludwig…?"

"Feliciano…?"

The two stared at each other for a few long moments before Ludwig finally cleared his throat and broke the silence. "Feliciano…it has been quite a long time since I last saw you…uhm…how are you…?" The German wasn't sure if it was the right question to ask or not. He was still in a bit of shock to be seeing his old lover so suddenly.

Feliciano blinked and looked away, blushing slightly. "I've been alright I suppose, and you Ludwig?" Ha, Ludwig. It almost hurt to say his name again so casually.

"Vell zhat is good…I've been alright as vell…"

There was another awkward silence until Feli broke it this time. "Why are you here Ludwig?" It came out a little harsher than he had meant to but oh well.

Ludwig blinked, a bit taken aback by the other's sudden change in tone. "Vell I saw zhe ad out front about a tailor vhich is fortunate since I am in need of vone. But perhaps I vas mistaken…"

"No, you came to the right place." Feliciano said a little more confidently now. Though he still wasn't by any means cheery like usual. Of course, Ludwig was only here for business, how could he ever have thought otherwise? "Please, come in." He opened the door wider.

Ludwig nodded as thanks and walked inside. The apartment wasn't that small but it wasn't that big either. Feliciano closed the door behind him. "So what exactly do you need?" He spoke over his shoulder as he attempted to nonchalantly clean up a little. He wasn't expecting any clients today so he hadn't bothered to tidy up.

"Oh, vell you remember mein bruder Gilbert don't you? He und Elizabeta are finally tying zhe knot. But he vent a little too vild at zhe bachelor party und destroyed not only my suit but his as vell."

Feliciano blinked. Gilbert and Elizabeta, really? He couldn't help but crack a small smile. He remembered that Gil and Liz use to date on and off for years depending on how pissed off or annoyed they were at one another. But Feli always knew that they'd be a good match together, as long as they could get over themselves. Looks like that day finally came. How nice, he was hoped that they would be happy together.

"I see…weddings are joyous occasions. Just leave the suits on the couch over there please and I should have them done tomorrow or the day after."

"Danke. But zhere is no rush. Zhe wedding is still a week away. But just so zhat you know, Elizabeta did want to invite you to zhe wedding. But no vone has heard from you in such a long time or knew where you lived…"

'And who's fault do you think that is bastard?' Feliciano thought to himself, he was a mixture of pissed and touched that Liz still remembered him and wanted him to go and angry that Ludwig was making it sound like it was all Feliciano's fault. But put on a mostly fake smile.

"Really? That makes me so happy that she remembers little ol' me!" "Ja, so, you could still come I suppose. It's not zhat big of a vedding. Und I know zhat she misses you. Even Gilbert talks about you every vonce und a vhile." He cleared his throat, trying to keep the conversation from turning awkward. But they were adults…and that was such a long time ago that they dated. And Feliciano didn't seem worked up.

"Oh? Actually…that would be nice…but…I'm just not sure if I can. Not that I don't want to, but…it's such short notice and-" "Ah, I'll tell you vhat. I'll bring her vith me tomorrow und you can talk to her about it zhen, how's zhat?"

"That, actually works out well. What time do you think you'll be back?" "Around noon time. 1 o'clock at zhe latest."

"Fantastico! I look forward to it." Feliciano smiled genuinely for the first time since he saw Ludwig again. Ludwig blushed a bit and forced himself to look away. That beautiful smile is just as deadly now as it was back then.

Ludwig left the garments into Feliciano's care and went back to the door. "It vas nice to see you again Feli, und I hope to see you tomorrow as vell."

"Mm." Feli nodded in agreement and extended his hand to the other. "Until then Ludwig."

The German blinked, a bit surprised. Never once had he ever seen Feli offer a handshake. For as long as he'd known the brunette, even when he was meeting someone new, he'd always give them a (usually unwanted) hug or sometimes even a kiss on the cheek. Since when did he become so professional? Maybe he took the advice that Ludwig had given him all those years ago…however the thought of it made his heart sting just a little, though he was unsure why.

He accepted the hand and shook firmly, repeating the Italian's words, "Until zhen," and left the apartment, leaving Feliciano all alone to wallow in his thoughts.

*Time Skip*

"Dude, are you friggin' serious?" Alfred asked before he stuffed his face full of popcorn. He was on the far side of the couch, watching some gaudy re-run of an action movie from the 80's and talking to Feliciano who was working on sewing Gilbert's suit on the opposite side of the couch.

"Si. It came as quite a shock to me as well. Seeing him standing before me after all this time, it was almost unreal." He sighed a bit and looked down at the mangled suit. What was very real was Gilbert's ability to literally tear his clothes off. He could see why Ludwig would rather have the suit, despite it being so tattered, sewn back together rather than to buy yet another 300$ suit.

"But dude like, what did he say to you? Was it anything like he misses you and junk?" "No, nothing of the sort. Just how I have been and about Gilbert and Elizabeta's wedding. I forgot how much I missed them. When I lost Ludwig and left, I lost my second family. Gilbert is very loud and proud, and sometimes his antics get him into lots of trouble. But he's also caring and loyal. And a pretty nice guy. And Elizabeta was like the older sister I never had." He smiled sadly, reminiscing.

Alfred nodded and swallowed another mouthful of popcorn. "I see. Must have been nice. I never had too many friends. Well, I did but they weren't my real friends. I think the only real friend's I've ever had, other than you of course, is my brother Matthew. He was always there for me…but I took advantage of him." He sighed. "I didn't mean to, you know? But when you're popular in high school and you've got a smoking hot foreign giant of a boyfriend, you kinda let it go to your head. I was naïve. I always thought of Mattie like a last resort kinda thing. I know I should have been nicer and been with him more. Man I'm a bad brother." He rubbed the back of his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me now, or he secretly always has. I mean the shit I use to pull…one time I purposely missed his birthday (even if it was Alfred's birthday too) just to party with my own 'friends'."

"You know I believe Lovino and I are just the opposite." Now Feli began talking about his own older twin brother. "We've never really been that close, not even when we were little. Grandpa tended to spoil me more and I know Lovino really felt left out. I tried to be a good brother and comfort him and spend my free time with him but all he wanted was to get away from me. I feel bad. I never wanted to be fawned over with affection just because I'm better at art than he is. He has plenty of special talents too. Like farming for example. I remember fratello use to grow the sweetest, juiciest tomatoes that you could ever imagine."

"Really? Guess you're both good cooks then?" "Oh yes, personally I think fratello's food taste better." Feli giggled. "But it's been so long since I last saw him. I do miss him, but it was for the best. I'm sure everyone is much happier without me."

"Same here." Alfred finished the popcorn that was left in the bowl. "Still though, it's a little weird don't you think? I mean, you ran into Ludwig today as a customer after all this time, and just last month when I had that night job at the strip club, I swear to god I saw Ivan. Luckily, if he really was there, he either didn't see me or didn't talk to me."

"Si, I remember you told me about this. Alfredo, you're not still working at that dirty place are you? Remember, it's not a good example for the little ones. That and last time you went there you did a routine that almost broke your leg."

"Yeah yeah I know. I haven't worked there in like a month though. I mean…I still have their number, and they said that they'd call if they're ever in need of a replacement dancer like last minute, but I doubt they'll call."

"I still don't like the thought of it. You know I am a rather open person, Alfredo. But in the 8 years that I've known you, I have to say that is the one job I am not happy that you did. Even if it did bring a somewhat steady flow of cash for a few months of rent…"

"Geez Feli, I know, I know! I never got naked or had sex with anyone! The most naked I ever was there was wearing nothing but a thong."

Feliciano sighed and finished stitching up the grey lapels. "Si, si I know. Doesn't make it better to me though." He checked the time, it was already 11:35 PM. "It's already that late? Mio dio and still have much more sewing to do." Feli yawned. "Oh well. It can wait until the morning. Good night Alfredo." "G'Night Feli." Alfred snuggled down on the couch, since he was staying over at Feliciano's this time. And Feliciano went to his own respective bedroom, plopped onto the bed, and knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
